


What About a Trip?

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Fluff, Food, Gems, I love them so much, OT3, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tea, happiness, polypearls, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2018: Day 4Yellow and Blue discuss food. Pearl reminds them that she promised them a day off.





	What About a Trip?

Blue Pearl sat on the couch of the beach house, a large cup of tea in her hand, it was already half full, even though Pearl had made her the cup just two minutes ago. What could she say? Blue just loved the taste of Earl Gray, she never imagined she had missed out on this for so many thousands of years.

“Blue, that’s your third cup this hour”, Yellow said. “What’s the deal about tea anyway?”.

Sure, the yellow gem liked the taste of tea, but not to that extent Blue did. She basically worshipped tea, which was a bit strange, especially to Pearl who still despite eating and drinking. To see that both of her lovers actually turned out to like it, well it was a surprise.

“Well, the delicate flavor and the warmth when you drink it. I’m pretty sure you feel that about those fries Steven brings you once in awhile, you always ask him for more”.

“Well, it’s a really strange but pleasant texture. How could I say no to that? And after all, I’m not as addicted as you are, this is the first time I’ve eaten in a week”.

“Well, that may be because you spent this week poofed and just reformed two days ago”.

Pearl laughed at Blue and Yellow and their discussion about eating.

“You’re both so precious”, she said pearl a smile on her face, she felt a small blush form. Yellow and Blue were both extremely dear to her, she loved both gems more than words could ever describe. Nothing had changed that, even after thousands of years apart. “Just hearing you talk about Earth stuff like that, it finally makes me realize that you’re actually here. I’m used to Earth, so I forgot how it felt to first get here, but seeing you happily learn about everything, well, it warms my heart”.

“What’s a heart?”.

Oh right. Gems don’t have hearts.

“Well, it’s a human figure of speech. It means I’m so happy just seeing you like this. A heart is a human organ associated with love and emotion, that’s where it comes from”.

“Well, what a weird figure of speech”, Yellow said. “And I thought Bismuth’s puns were weird, and all that talk about anvils”.

Pearl once again laughed before she leaned closer and gave Yellow a kiss on her forehead.

“Yellow, never change. Anyway, I’ve got a surprise for the two of you?”.

Both pearls immediately looked up, smiling.

“You’ve peaked my interest”, Blue said. “What is it?”.

“Well, when Yellow reformed yesterday I promised you that we would go somewhere just the three of us. Tomorrow we’re going to have a day all to ourselves, we’re going to a nearby town, they have a museum, nice scenery, a spa, and I’ve booked us a table at a restaurant. I’m not much for eating, but I know you two are. I thought doing something like this would be fun, this is what humans do when they plan romantic things after all, so, what do you say?”.

“Pearl, that’s wonderful, that’s an amazing surprise”, Blue said.

“Yes, that’s our Pearl right there, always knowing how to charm us. She did back then, and she’s doing it now”.

“Aww you’re making me blush. Now come here and hug me”.


End file.
